


Meleth-nîn

by lenayuri



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abrahams!verse, Adventure & Romance, Bones sabe, Cosplay, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Elves, Elves In Space, Enterprise, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Me disculpo por el trauma que esto pueda causar, Middle Earth, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Romance, Sindarin, Space Husbands, Todos saben y juegan de casamenteros, Uhura sabe, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, semi crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Enterprise recibe una extraña llamada de auxilio y deciden investigar. Lo que descubren del sitio los deja igualmente sorprendidos y maravillados. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el universo de Tolkien podía existir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meleth-nîn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nady Maguiña](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nady+Magui%C3%B1a).



> Antes que nada, ¡feliz año! - ¿Q-qué quieren decir con que ya pasó un mes? Awww. Bueno, en fin. Este fanfic pertenece al **Intercambio Spirk Navideño** que se llevó a cabo en la página de facebook [Día Spirk en Español](https://www.facebook.com/DiaSpirkEnEspanol). El prompt pertenece a **Nady Maguiña** y decía así:  
> 
>
>> Una fantasia medieval, Spock y Kirk de incógnito en un planeta inspirado en el mundo de "El Señor de los Anillos", investigando una extraña señal de ayuda.
> 
> Y bueno, creo que hice lo mejor que pude aunque estos niños hicieron lo que quisieron y al final ya no supe lo que pasó. Espero que lo disfruten, **Nady** , espero que te guste y nos leemos al final. ¡Me disculpo por mi mal Sindarin! *huye*  
>  **EDITADO** : Nady hizo este maravilloso fanart de Spock de cierta escena que, se los juro, es tal cual la imaginé. [[Clic para ver la imagen](http://psiquechan.deviantart.com/art/Spockelf00-510905322)] 

El Capitán Kirk se detuvo un momento para repasar mentalmente en lo que acababa de escuchar, pero cuando no pudo comprender la totalidad de la sentencia, preguntó —Uhura, repita el último mensaje, por favor.

—Afirmativo, capitán. El mensaje captado a las doce horas con cuarenta minutos del día de hoy proviene de un planeta en el cuadrante Delta 45-H, un área no explorada por la Federación y la lengua nativa parece ser, si pudiese encontrar algo parecido, _Sindarin_.

La mujer terminó con un brillo travieso en la mirada, porque si bien le intrigaba el mensaje de auxilio, también encontraba divertida toda la situación. Como un juego propio, Uhura comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta el momento en el que el Capitán volviese a pedirle que repitiera el mensaje, o captara finalmente lo que significaban sus palabras.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pero no fue su Capitán quien habló, sino Spock.

—¿Sindarin, teniente?

—Afirmativo.

Y como si fuese una señal, Jim comenzó a reírse en su silla. Nadie prestó demasiada atención a sus excentricidades, sabiendo que su Capitán era una persona extraña en muchas formas, así que lo dejaron reír hasta que Spock – siempre intrigado por el comportamiento del hombre – habló.

—Capitán, dado que no encuentro la diversión en las palabras de la teniente Uhura, pido permiso para preguntar, ¿a qué se debe su estado de júbilo repentino?

Jim respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, dejó escapar un par de risitas y se limpió las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Con un fuerte suspiro, encaró a su Comandante —Ah, no me había reído así en… bueno, un tiempo.

Bones decidió que ese era un momento oportuno para hablar, o más probablemente reprender a su amigo de sus tonterías —Jim, esto es serio; acaso no puedes tomarlo-

—Sí, Bones. Ya lo sé— Jim se tranquilizó lo suficiente para encarar a su equipo y carraspeando explicó —Si la teniente Uhura dice que el Sindarin es lo más parecido al idioma del mensaje que nos ha llegado, entonces le creo. Y a pesar de toda la seriedad en esto, no pude evitar reírme porque el Sindarin, por todos los medios, es el lenguaje de los elfos; específicamente, elfos que fueron invención de un hombre hace cientos de años para sus sagas literarias.

La pequeña risita de Uhura fue la confirmación para los demás ocupantes que ella ya sabía todo eso y que sólo estaba esperando a que alguien se diese cuenta del dato.

—Capitán— ante la voz de Spock, el Capitán volvió a sonreír pero esta vez por un motivo totalmente diferente a la situación anterior —si dice que este lenguaje es una invención hecha por un ser humano, ¿cómo es posible que haya llegado hasta aquí? No encuentro la lógica en toda esta situación.

Jim frunció el ceño ligeramente, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la válida pregunta de su mano derecha. Incluso él tenía curiosidad en saber por qué esta aparente cultura élfica se encontraba en este lado del cuadrante, a varios años luz de la tierra. Era extraño.

Y muy interesante.

El silencio siguió unos momentos más hasta que el Capitán se puso de pie sorpresivamente y con un brillo travieso en la mirada comentó como si fuese una ocurrencia diaria —Bueno, no vamos a encontrar las respuestas aquí sentados, ¿verdad? Y dado que la teniente Uhura no ha recibido respuesta a nuestras preguntas, creo que es obvio lo que vamos a hacer.

Jim terminó su pequeña conferencia–decisión con una gran sonrisa que sólo logró hacer gemir a Bones en frustración por las locuras de su amigo. El médico se masajeó la sien mientras murmuraba sobre internar a su amigo en el ala psiquiátrica y tal vez conseguirse un buen vaso de whisky.

Spock elevó su ceja aún más si era posible, preguntándose si la lógica era un rasgo del que había sido privado su Capitán.

.

—Entonces… ¿me lo quieres explicar de nuevo?— cuestionó por enésima el capitán mientras trataba de quitarse el cabello de los ojos. La peluca rubia que le había colocado Uhura era excesivamente molesta y seguía metiéndosele en la boca. No sabía cómo es que las mujeres podían soportar tener tanto cabello en su rostro, pero las admiraba por ello.

—Ya se lo expliqué, Capitán— la voz de Uhura no era nada si no divertida y Jim tuvo el pudor de sonrojarse ante la verdad de sus palabras. Sí, había pedido que se le explicara una y otra vez lo que iba a hacer en unas horas – específicamente, lo que él haría con Spock al bajar a este planeta.

Había hecho la misma pregunta cuando Uhura volvió con una larga peluca rubia y comenzó a colocársela en la cabeza. Volvió a preguntar cuando Sulu – ¡Sulu, por dios! – trajo un par de túnicas largas de seda y le indicó que se las colocara, acomodando cada uno de los accesorios en el sitio preciso; Jim se preguntó si tal vez Sulu tenía _algo_ con los elfos pues él fue quien, durante una hora, le indicó lo que debía o no debía hacer, su comportamiento, gestos y demás modos que eran totalmente de los elfos.

Jim olvidó todo a los dos minutos, por supuesto, pero eso no era lo importante.

—No, no es eso lo que yo quería saber sino-

Jim fue interrumpido por la voz medio molesta, medio divertida de Bones —Jim, ya déjala en paz. Sabes que escuchaste bien la primera vez, y sabes muy bien lo que harás cuando bajes. Estarás con el duende de sangre verde, quien por fin le sacará partido a esas largas orejas puntiagudas, dejarás que él hable este _Sindarin_ y tú serás el acompañante que mantendrá la boca cerrada y observará el entorno buscando la fuente del mensaje de auxilio que recibimos hace unas horas, ¿es tan difícil de entender? ¿Verdad que no? Ahora, deja de quejarte y deja que terminen de maquillarte.

 _Ah_ , recordó Jim, _esa es otra pregunta que tengo que hacerle a Uhura_.

Pero antes de poder hablar, la puerta de la habitación de Uhura – que habían designado como sede de operaciones temporal – se abrió dejando entrar a Spock quien a diferencia de la ropa de Jim, que eran de color azul claro con algún detalle en plata, portaba túnicas del mismo corte _élfico_ pero en un tono más oscuro con detalles en plata.

El vulcano también portaba una peluca larga, obviamente negra, y Jim no pudo evitar pensar en que Spock tenía todo el porte que Sulu había descrito de los elfos de Tolkien. Era como si, en caso de haber sido una raza real, los vulcanos fuesen sus descendientes.

El Capitán escuchó una pequeña tos por parte de su amigo cuando murmuró ‘ _duende_ ’ y no pudo evitar sonreír ante las travesuras de su amigo, pero cuando volvió su mirada a la puerta, notó que Spock también le observaba intensamente. Jim desvió la mirada rápidamente, sin notar la minúscula sonrisa del vulcano, la ceja inquisitiva de Bones, las miradas cómplices entre Chekov y Sulu o el brillo en la mirada de Uhura.

Scotty decidió que a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento, su vida en la Enterprise nunca sería aburrida.

.

—Y no olviden usar sus capas en todo momento— la voz de Uhura se abrió paso por la sala de transporte y Jim suspiró mientras volvía a acomodar su ropa. Era una cantidad _absurda_ de tela, y no sabía cómo iba a caminar sin caerse de bruces o tropezar, o peor, pisar las túnicas de Spock.

—Capitán, le ruego que cese de arrugar su túnica— la sentencia de su timonel fue seguida por risitas por parte de Bones y Scotty, y Jim entrecerró los ojos.

—Jim, deja de hacer pucheros, por dios. Sólo vas a bajar en una misión de reconocimiento y búsqueda de información acerca del mensaje, nada más. No es permanente, ¿de acuerdo?

El Capitán suspiró, murmurando para sí mismo aunque Spock pudo escucharlo sin problema por estar a su lado —Eso lo dices porque tú no estás usando esta absurda ropa y esta molesta peluca.

O eso creyó —¡Te escuché, Jim!

—Si todos han terminado de parlotear…— a pesar de sus palabras, Scotty no parecía molesto, sino divertido —Capitán, le aviso que las coordenadas están listas. Cuando me dé la señal.

Jim suspiró, alisó por última vez su frente, se acomodó la capa y encaró a su acompañante —¿Listo, Spock?

—Siempre, Capitán— con una cálida sonrisa Jim asintió y le dio la señal a Scotty, quien ni tardo ni perezoso, los materializó en el planeta al que graciosamente habían designado como _Tolkiendi_.

.

Jim descubrió que sus suposiciones sobre su falta de gracia con esas túnicas eran reales pues después de cinco tropiezos donde casi cae de frente contra el suelo, Spock decidió llevarlo prácticamente del brazo por todo el lugar, muy a la vergüenza del Capitán.

Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un muy animado mercado con altos humanoides (presuntos elfos), hombres y algunas razas pequeñas a las que no pudieron nombrar. También había una gran cantidad de comercios, desde frutas y legumbres, vinos, hasta joyería.

El contraste entre cada una de las aparentes razas que coexistían en ese espacio era impresionante y gracias a su vena científica, Spock ya tenía mil preguntas para realizar, y mientras el vulcano era el _cerebro_ en esa misión, Jim era los ojos.

El Capitán encontró la pacífica convivencia entrañable en un sentido político. No parecía haber una obvia distinción entre razas, pero si se veía correctamente, podía notar el pequeño subtexto en cada una de las interacciones.

Los _elfos_ , quienes eran la raza más agraciada, no menospreciaban a los hombres o a las pequeñas razas que acarreaban sus carrozas llenas de legumbres; los _enanos_ parecían reacios a compartir su joyería, pero trabajaban en asociación con los hombres para el comercio; era como si cada una de las razas supiese lo que eran las relaciones de mutuo beneficio pero aún así, no se olvidaban de sus propias raíces.

Jim se maravilló de la vista.

Spock, quien aún sostenía suavemente a Jim de su brazo, lo llevó hasta lo que parecía ser una tienda de té atendida por una mujer elfo. Una elfa, se corrigió el vulcano mentalmente.

—Aur, mellon-nîn!— su voz era armoniosa, como si cantase en lugar de hablar normalmente; también era suave, como una tierna caricia y Jim se encontró embelesado por el sonido. Suspicaz, Spock decidió hacerse cargo de la situación puesto que su capitán parecía incapaz de centrarse correctamente.

—Pido disculpas— Spock comentó usando el tono de voz que el timonel Sulu le había indicado, tratando de transmitirle a la mujer que su Capitán siempre se comportaba así, y que no buscaba en ninguna forma ofenderla. Recordando el listado de palabras que Uhura les había dado antes de bajar, volvió a hablar —Temo que mi _Hervenn-muin_  es muy impresionable.

—Elo!— la elfa pareció llegar a una resolución instantánea, porque su rostro cambió de la sonrisa afable con la que los había saludado al principio, a una sonrisa cómplice. Spock se preguntó qué había causado tal cambio radical en la mujer, si todo lo que había hecho fue disculparse por el comportamiento de su Capitán —Galu, mi querido amigo. Galu!

Tal vez disculparse es una forma de ganarse su respeto, analizó Spock.

—Entiendo, no tiene que pedir disculpas en su nombre. Mi _Hervenn_  también se comporta así, sobre todo cuando se encuentra con algún nuevo tema para relatar en sus libros. Es un escriba, ¿sabe?

Y la conversación que siguió fue una de las más interesantes y absurdas, al mismo tiempo, que ambos habían escuchado. Era impresionante cuan parecidos eran ese planeta con las aventuras descritas por Tolkien, casi como si el hombre hubiese vivido ahí – pero eso era imposible.

Un par de horas más tarde tanto Spock como Jim se encontraron frente a quien, según Fembes, eran los Lores de los elfos y que tal vez ellos podían disipar sus dudas con respecto a su cultura – lo que obviamente había sido una fachada para preguntar sobre ese curioso mensaje de auxilio.

Los recibió Lasson y Ethil, quienes parecían desentrañar sus secretos mejor guardados con una sola mirada. Spock supo que se encontraba frente a Sabios, e hizo una reverencia respetuosa ante ellos. Jim siguió su ejemplo.

—Hemos escuchado que una pareja de _e-dîr_  deseaban una audiencia con nosotros; ¿es presuntuoso de mi parte asumir que son ustedes?

La voz del elfo era firme, armoniosa, pero con un ligero tono de advertencia que les decía que cualquier acto negativo en contra de su pueblo, sea de raza élfica o no, acarrearía consecuencias graves.

Spock le envió una mirada a su Capitán, y éste asintió casi imperceptiblemente para el ojo humano, pero no para los elfos, quienes intercambiaron miradas conocedoras —No pretendemos ningún mal hacia su pueblo, Lores.

Fue la elfa quien, con una sonrisa cálida, habló a continuación —Lo sabemos. Capitán Kirk, Almirante Spock.

Ante las palabras dichas con su voz cantarina, ambos hombres se tensaron notablemente. Miles de escenarios cruzaron sus mentes y con una mirada significativa, parecieron llegar al entendimiento de que aquella aparente raza pacífica tenían más secretos de los que dejaban entrever.

Preocupado y sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, Spock se acercó de forma protectora hacia su Capitán, buscando la forma de poder sacarlo del sitio sin poner su vida en peligro – aún a costa de la suya.

La mirada de Lasson se suavizó cuando notó el comportamiento de los hombres frente a él. La forma casi instintiva con la que el hombre más alto protegía a su compañero era extraordinaria. Era la manera en la que tanto él como Ethil se protegieron en las guerras contra aquellas _deleb_ _ûn_  hace tantos milenios. El Lord tuvo que aceptar que era impresionante encontrar tan cualidad en razas ajenas a la suya.

En un gesto universal de paz, habló lo más tranquilo posible para evitar sorprender a sus invitados — _Sîdh_ , mis amigos. No hay nada que temer, así como ustedes vienen en paz, nosotros también queremos paz con ustedes. 

Jim asintió cuando no encontró ningún signo de mentira en su tono; Spock no fue tan confiado —Si me permiten la pregunta, ¿cómo sabían quiénes éramos?

—No es un secreto entre nuestro pueblo como tal, pero debemos pedirles que esta información no sea transmitida a otra gente de su pueblo— comentó Ethil —Tengo el don de _Cened_. 

Ante la confusión en sus rostros, Lasson explicó —Ella puede ver ciertos momentos que sucederán en momentos aleatorios. No controla lo que ve, o el tiempo en el que se cumplirá, pero nos da una idea de qué esperar cuando sea el tiempo adecuado.

—En este caso, su llegada me fue anunciada por los _Valar_ hace casi doscientos años, así que hemos sabido quiénes son ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo— agregó Ethil con otra de sus sonrisas amables.

—Si lo que dicen es verdad, ¿eso quiere decir que el mensaje de ayuda que recibimos fue falso?

Tanto Lasson como Ethil se miraron confundidos ante la revelación del joven Capitán, sus serenos rostros arruinados por un par de ceños fruncidos.

—No entendemos lo que quieren decirnos, ¿qué mensaje de auxilio?

Spock, tras ser quien tuvo un rápido curso de Sindarin por parte de Uhura, recitó el mensaje de memoria. Ambos elfos escucharon con atención las palabras dichas por el comandante y al final, no supieron darles razón de quién había enviado dicho mensaje – ni cómo.

—Tal vez fue un mensaje enviado hace mucho tiempo. Verán, hubo una guerra y lamentablemente tuvimos varias bajas, tanto de nuestra raza como de otras, y tal vez algún otro clan Elfo pidió ayuda a los Valar y ellos intercedieron, enviando el mensaje de ayuda más allá de nuestro mundo.

Spock buscó alguna laguna en la explicación pero tras unos segundos de hipótesis y preguntas que parecían tener una respuesta lógica en lo que había dicho Lasson, no pudo encontrar refutable el esclarecimiento. Observó a su Capitán y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que todo era correcto.

El capitán se destensó visiblemente.

—Si me permiten— el intercambio de miradas entre Capitán y Comandante fue interrumpida por la suave voz de Ethil quien, junto con Lasson, se acercaron a ambos señalando la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha —puesto que su llegada fue prevista previamente, tenemos habitaciones preparadas para su goce. Nos encantaría que nos acompañaran el día de hoy, pues es día de _Mereth_  y habrá fiesta en el centro de la ciudad.

Jim se animó al saber que era un festival a lo que se referían, un festival donde le rendían tributo a sus dioses en agradecimiento por bendecir sus tierras y volverlas fértiles. Según Lord Lasson, habría baile, cantos, comida y bebida toda la noche. Spock no compartía la excitación de su Capitán.

—¡Vamos, Spock!— gritó Jim cuando llegaron a la enorme habitación preparada para ellos— Será divertido, ya verás. Vinimos a este planeta a investigar, ¿verdad? Qué mejor forma de indagar su cultura que involucrarnos, ¿no crees?

Spock no articuló palabra. En cambio, terminó por consentir al plan de su Capitán – quien sin esperar confirmación, ya había comenzado a revisar cada puerta a su disposición con Spock siguiéndole los talones en caso de que necesitara asistencia.

Lo que Spock notó rápidamente fue que a pesar del amplio espacio de la sala en la que se encontraban, sólo había una cosa de todo. Trató de encontrar la respuesta en su mente pero nada parecía venir con facilidad; y no es que no pudiese concentrarse, o al menos eso fue lo que su parte lógica parecía usar como arma ante la facilidad con la que su mitad humana era distraída por su Capitán.

Su Capitán, quien había decidido hacer suyo el gran lecho (presumiblemente la cama) y dormir a pierna suelta mientras esperaban a quien Lord Lasson fuese a enviar para llevarlos al sitio ceremonial donde comenzarían los preparativos del Mereth.

Spock sintió su mano volverse un puño cuando su olfato y vista se llenaron de _su_ Capitán y salió de la habitación para meditar en el área común.

Había descubierto, tras el incidente de Khan, que sus instintos primitivos vulcanos – que en teoría sólo se reanimaban cuando sus _T’hy’la_ corrían peligro mortal, se habían mantenido activos incluso cuando Jim había salido del hospital e incluso con la más potente intervención vulcana, no había podido minimizarlos por completo.

Debido a eso, las cosas con Uhura no habían terminado como ella hubiese esperado y tras hablar con su padre y con el _otro_ Spock, habían llegado a la conclusión de quién era su T’hy’la verdadero. En shock por la revelación, Spock había renegado del vínculo, cerrando cualquier posible enlace mental que pudiese haber comenzado con su Capitán sin proponérselo.

Lamentablemente, sus instintos pudieron más que él y tras un mes de negación, terminó aceptando – aunque sólo parcialmente – que James T. Kirk siendo su T’hy’la era una opción _lógica_. Eran un dúo fuerte, con un equipo leal e inequívocamente enérgico con quienes trabajar diariamente parecía un gusto a una obligación. Jim ya era parte de su vida en una manera profesional y tal vez un poco por el lado personal (eran amigos, después de todo), por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad a ese enlace inesperado.

Lo que Spock no previó fue que desde el comienzo de la misión de la Enterprise de cinco años de exploración en el espacio, la tensión con su Capitán se disparara en un porcentaje absurdamente ridículo. Era como una de las cuerdas de su arpa, tan tensa y firme, pero a la vez tan suave y que al momento de tocarla con los dedos, desprendiera un suave sonido de paz y amor.

Fueron esas nuevas sensaciones, que nunca había experimentado con Uhura o T’Pring, las que le permitieron comenzar un tira y afloje con su Capitán. Spock era muy consciente de las miradas conspirativas de la tripulación y no era presunción de su parte al decir que todos sabían y estaban a la espera del momento en el que su Capitán, tan distraído como valiente, se diese cuenta.

Spock también había esperado el despertar de Jim, pero tras casi un año no había señales de comprensión. Pero el vulcano no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, incluso aunque tardara _años_.

Cuando salió de su estado de meditación, Spock encontró a Jim sentado frente a él sobre un par de cojines. Su mirada y cabello aún tenían las señales de haberse quedado dormido, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas era difícil deducir para Spock.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Spock— saludó con una sonrisa adormecida —Lady Ethil envió a alguien por nosotros, pero como estabas en meditación, les pedí que nos esperaran un momento— Jim se puso de pie, se estiró hasta que sus vértebras tronaron y dejó escapar un gemido de placer ante la acción. Hubo un ligero estremecimiento en Spock —¿Estás listo?

Con un asentimiento, Spock se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con Jim. Esperaba que su meditación fuese suficiente para hacer frente a lo que viniera para ellos esa noche.

Una mirada en dirección a su Capitán fue suficiente para echar por la borda toda su concentración.

.

Jim sintió enrojecer desde la punta de sus orejas hasta la punta de sus pies y de regreso. Aquello definitivamente _no_ era lo que tenía previsto hacer como preparación pre–festival, porque una cosa era saber que sentía algo por su Comandante, y otra muy diferente realizar… bueno, _eso_ con él como parte de un ritual.

El Capitán se envalentonó y observó de reojo a Spock quien no traía puesto más que una larga túnica de color blanco con una corona de flores, y si alguien le preguntara a Jim, se veía _perfecto_. Su vestimenta era la misma y por lo que podía apreciar, _todos_ los elfos ahí reunidos usaban lo mismo.

Se encontraban frente a un par de aguas termales semi–hondas, adornadas con velas y flores y yerbas aromáticas que serían el medio físico por el que la purificación se llevaría a cabo. Lady Ethil les había explicado que era parte de las preparaciones hacer una purga para dejar malas experiencias, enfermedades y demás aspectos negativos detrás, y comenzar ese nuevo año con energía renovada y cuerpos limpios.

Además, les aseguró que todo estaría previsto y que cuando llegaran a su pequeña poza, lo único que debían hacer era esperar a que ellos cantaran en su lengua madre, donde agradecerían a los Valar por un año más de buenas cosechas, y donde pedirían su bendición por otro año igual. Después de esas palabras, cada uno tomaría la mano de su compañero, y juntos debían entrar en el agua donde esperarían por la bendición de Eru.

Jim observó de reojo a Spock de nuevo, notando la tensión en su barbilla y sintió algo pesado posarse en su estómago. Tal vez Spock encontraba lo que harían inaceptable, incluso para él era algo ilógico esperar por una bendición de un supuesto dios de un planeta que no conocían, pero la experiencia – bueno, estar con Spock – era suficiente motivación para realizarlo.

Tal vez, pensó Jim, tengo mis esperanzas muy altas.

—Spock— llamó tras un par de segundos en silencio. Lady Ethil ya había comenzado a recitar en Sindarin y si quería terminar con todo, debía hacerlo en ese momento —Si… si quieres, podemos dejar el planeta ahora, nadie tiene que saberlo.

El vulcano se mantuvo en silencio con sólo su mirada fija en su Capitán. Lady Ethil ya había terminado de recitar y para entonces, cada una de las parejas estaba comenzando a entrar en sus pozas. Jim se removió nervioso porque eran los últimos de pie y Spock no hacía nada que le indicara qué debían hacer a continuación.

De pronto, Jim sintió la mano de Spock tomar la suya con gentileza y aún con el shock de saber que Spock, un vulcano, le estaba tomando de la mano – un acto que, por lo que sabía, era totalmente sagrado entre su pueblo. Jim no sabía si reír histéricamente por lo que podía significar aquello, porque tal vez sus esperanzas no eran tan ilógicas, o llorar debido a que tal vez Spock sentía lo mismo que él.

Reír o llorar. Jim no podía decidirse por una o por otra y, en cambio, decidió probar aguas con el vulcano —Spock…

El vulcano le interrumpió cuando su mano libre salió del agua y tomó gentilmente su rostro, acercándolo hasta que sus frentes llenas de flores quedaron juntas. Un susurro fue lo que salió de los labios de Spock, pero fue suficientemente cerca para que Jim lo escuchara, alto y claro —T’hy’la.

Jim podía no ser un experto en xenolingüística como Uhura, pero incluso él sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y comenzó a reírse al mismo tiempo que comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Spock le observó fijamente, maravillado por los contrastes que Jim parecía expresar con su cuerpo, su mente, su alma.

Spock abrió parte de su enlace para guardar en su memoria todo lo que era su amado T’hy’la, desde el color de cabello (que aún seguía cubierto por la peluca), pasando por sus largas pestañas rubias, hasta el sabor de sus labios cuando por fin decidió probarlos.

 Dejándose envolver por la calidez tanto del agua como de su vulcano, Jim se entregó como nunca antes a los labios de Spock. Se preguntó si aquello era lo que significaba la felicidad y a pesar de no saberlo a ciencia cierta, decidió que le gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo y cuando Spock se alejó de sus labios, colocando sus dedos índice y medio frente a Jim, esperándole, levantó sus propios dedos por instintos, colocándolos al contrario de los de Spock, sintiendo _algo_ cálido cruzar de uno al otro.

Con un beso más, ambos esperaron por la bendición de Eru.

.

La música y los cantos podían escucharse por toda la ciudad. Hombres, elfos y enanos disfrutaban del Mereth que había comenzado desde hace horas y parecía no tener fin hasta el amanecer.

Sin embargo, ni Spock ni Jim parecían prestarle atención a las festividades que anteriormente pudieron parecerles interesantes. Todo había dejado de parecer importante a favor de la persona que tenían frente a ellos pues desde el momento en el que pudieron regresar a sus habitaciones, Spock no perdió tiempo en llevar a su Capitán al lecho que previamente había sido ocupado por él.

Spock tocó con adoración cada porción de piel de Jim, sin dejar alguna parte libre de su contacto y por los sonidos provenientes de la garganta del Capitán, parecía estar haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Y a pesar de que el acto era una vergüenza para los vulcanos, a Spock no parecía importarle nada más que satisfacer a su T’hy’la. Parecía ilógico, pero ambas partes, tanto la vulcana como la humana, parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en que lo más importante en ese momento era Jim, su enlace y su relación.

Jim aprovechó la breve distracción de Spock para darle la vuelta sobre la cama y mantenerlo debajo de él, decidiendo que ya era tiempo de tomar el asunto en sus manos. Literalmente.

Besó con hambre los firmes labios de su vulcano, deleitándose del sabor y calidez de su boca hasta que casi pierde el aliento y fue dejando besos ligeros por todo su rostro, mordiendo sus orejas y cuello, dejando marcas que no podrían ser encubiertas por el uniforme y poco a poco fue abriéndose camino hasta la parte inferior de Spock.

Jugueteó un poco con su ombligo, burlándose de Spock con la lengua y manteniéndolo firmemente contra el lecho. Este era su momento. Era su turno para proporcionarle a Spock todas las caricias y atenciones que había querido darle desde que descubrió que lo que sentía por su Comandante no era simple amistad.

Cuando llegó a su entrepierna, Jim sonrió diabólicamente a su amante.

Jim dejó besos y caricias, fingió morder la piel sensible de Spock con los labios y dejó que su cálido aliento erizara la piel del vulcano. Era una larga tortura, una provocación, y Jim se deleitó al notar las pupilas dilatadas de Spock.

De pronto, Spock tomó a Jim por los hombros y lo alejó de su cuerpo; se sentó y colocó a Jim en su regazo, provocando que su erección rozara entre las suaves nalgas del Capitán causándole suspirar. Spock aprovechó para besarlo con fuerza, pellizcando sus pezones con suavidad e instándole a moverse a lo largo de todo su pene. Jim no esperó la indicación dos veces.

La mutua exploración continuó una hora más hasta que Jim no pudo evitar sino rogarle a Spock que hiciera _algo_. El vulcano atendió a su amante, tomando una botella de aceite que habían encontrado previamente en una gaveta y comenzó a preparar a Jim.

—¡Spock!— los gritos de Jim cuando sus largos dedos tocaron su próstata no dejarían su memoria por más meditación que hiciera a lo largo de su longeva vida, no es que quisiera olvidarlo, claro.

Y cuando penetró plenamente a Jim, volviendo sus cuerpos como un solo ser, pidió permiso para comenzar la conexión mental – su vínculo T’hy’la.

Jim nunca le diría a nadie lo que había experimentado ese día junto a su vulcano. La expresión “me dejó viendo estrellas” se quedaba _muy_ corta, si era sincero consigo mismo, porque la unión de sus cuerpos, junto al enlace de pareja, de compañeros vinculados, era algo que jamás hubiese creído – ni en sus más locos sueños – poder vivir. Y si a eso le sumaba la alta resistencia de los vulcanos, bueno… Jim sólo podía seguir enlistando todas las cualidades de su vulcano y no acabaría nunca.

Spock acunó entre sus brazos a su compañero, quien había perdido el conocimiento tras la quinta ronda de actividades sexuales. Aún no podía creer lo ilógico que había sido de su parte al no actuar antes pues por lo que había aprendido de la mente de Jim, él había comenzado a sentir lo mismo por Spock más o menos por la misma fecha.

Pero a pesar de todo, Spock no podía encontrar ningún arrepentimiento en lo que acaba de descubrir – de hacer. Este era su compañero, su T’hy’la, y a pesar de no ser de la misma raza, o género, era más feliz que lo que había sido en mucho tiempo.

Y no lo cambiaría por nada, ni nadie.

—No… no quiero más papeleo, no…— el murmullo adormilado de Jim provocó que Spock sonriera ampliamente. No había sonreído así desde que era un niño y su madre le contara historias de cómo conoció a su padre; Spock siempre había deseado un encuentro así de fantástico con su predestinado y ahora lo tenía. Besó a Jim y cerró los ojos para dormir por unas horas; la Enterprise podía esperar unas horas más por su regreso porque él tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar con su T’hy’la.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Algunas ~~muy malas~~ traducciones**... a consideración de que en Sindarin no existen ciertas palabras y debí buscar algo que se le acercase lo más que pude, como por ejemplo "extranjeros", que sería un compuesto de "hombre" y "de fuera"... espero que se entienda y que Tolkien no venga a reclamarme por trasgredir su lengua.
> 
>   * Meleth-nîn - Mi amor
>   * Aur, mellon-nîn! - ¡Buen día, mis amigos!
>   * Hervenn-muin - Querido esposo
>   * Elo! - ¡Vaya!
>   * Galu! - ¡Felicidades!
>   * Hervenn - Esposo
>   * E-dîr - Extranjeros
>   * Delebûn - Repugnantes criaturas
>   * Sîdh - Paz
>   * Cened - Vista
>   * Mereth - Festival
> 

> 
> -  
>  **Otros datos interesantes:** Todos en la Enterprise sabían de la UST (Tensión sexual sin resolver) entre Jim y Spock, por lo que aprovecharon la oportunidad para darles un ~~a patada~~ empujón y que dejaran de bailar uno sobre el otro, por ello a) Uhura le enseñó a Spock palabras que no eran apropiadas para un "amigo" sino para una pareja; b) los colores de las túnicas eran afines entre sí para demostrarles a los demás que eran una pareja; c) Spock ayudó a la imagen al llevar del brazo a Jim, cuidando a su Capitán y procurando su seguridad. En fin, todo fue fríamente calculado y al final, salieron ganando.  
>  -  
> Uff. Me quemé las pestañas para sacar algo creíble de este par y bueno, a pesar de los _obvios_ y _enormes_ agujeros en la trama, espero que les haya gustado. **¡No olviden comentar!** ¡Amo sus comentarios! *los pica con un palito*


End file.
